


The First Night

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: No Two Hearts 'verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from the flashbacks of Chapter 10 of No Two Hearts. Belle and Liam's first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

The ride to his penthouse had never seemed longer. With Belle pressed into his side, kissing his neck, her hand trailing down his chest, it was taking all his willpower not to throw her down and have his way with her on the backseat.

But Belle deserved better than that. She certainly deserved better than a quick fumble in the elevator. What the hell had he been thinking? Clearly, he’d been using the wrong head. He was almost grateful for Graham’s intrusion, though at the moment he’d wanted to wring the younger man’s neck.

This was the start of something good. Something real. Belle was everything he’d never known he wanted, but now that she was here in his arms, he couldn’t foresee ever letting her go.  

“We’re here, sir,” came Dove’s voice from the front seat.

“Thank God,” Gold intoned, grabbing Belle’s hand and pulling her from the car. The wait for the elevator was another eternity, but soon they were stumbling into his penthouse, Belle’s hands pushing at his jacket until it slipped off his shoulders to the ground in a crumpled heap. She pulled at his tie next, and Gold stood there dumbly in his foyer as a beautiful woman nearly half his age continued to undress him. He came back to his senses then, stilling her hands before cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly.

He wanted to take his time with Belle.

“There’s no need to hurry, sweetheart,” he murmured against her lips. “We have all night.”

Belle melted into his kiss, winding her arms around his neck. He scooped her up until her legs locked around his waist and carried her through to his bedroom, laying her gently against his king sized bed.

“All night, hmm?” Belle asked, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair as he hovered over her.  

“Well, I might need the occasional water break, but yes,” he smirked back at her.

Belle giggled, pulling him down to kiss her again as she brought his hands to the buttons of her blouse. With trembling hands he slowly undid the buttons, baring more and more of her perfect skin to his gaze.

“So beautiful,” he sighed, reaching up to cup her through the simple cotton bra she was wearing.

Belle blushed fetchingly, her eyes slipping away from his.

“If I’d known this morning how we’d end the day, I’d have worn something a little more alluring.”

Gold chuckled, massaging her through her bra. “I find it quite alluring. Tell me you’re wearing matching Granny panties and I’ll be completely lost.”

Belle shoved at him, but he merely gripped on to her waist, using his weight to press her back into the mattress.

“I would find you enticing in anything, Belle,” he said truthfully. “Or nothing at all.”

She blushed again, biting her lip, little white teeth sinking into the plump pink flesh in a way that made him catch his breath.

With that in mind, he found the zipper on the side of her skirt and pulled it down slowly, purposely teasing them both. Then he slowly pulled the skirt down, Belle lifting her hips off the bed to help him. In the end, there were no Granny panties in sight, just a simple white cotton thong so damp at the juncture of her thighs as to be practically translucent. Gold groaned at the sight of her arousal, burying his head against her neck and breathing her in.

“Beautiful,” he repeated.

“My turn,” came Belle’s chipper voice from beneath him. She set to work on the shirt buttons she hadn’t managed to get open in his foyer before pushing the shirt from his shoulders and then set about unbuttoning his trousers. Soon, her hand was wrapped around his cock for the second time that night, and he thought he might die, right here and now, and be perfectly happy.

He pulled himself out of her grasp, kissing down her body until he settled between her thighs, breathing in the heady scent of her.

“What are you…” Belle began, but her words were cut off by a groan when he mouthed her through her panties.

“God you smell delicious,” he groaned, as he rolled her underwear down her legs, baring her to his gaze. Belle instinctually tried to close her legs, but Gold pushed her thighs apart. Dark curls above glistening, pink folds. She was perfection.

“You don’t have to…” Belle began again, but he cut her off with a simple kiss against her mons.

“Oh, God,” Belle cried, her head falling back against the pillows.

Gold grinned to himself, gently kissing down across her outer lips before letting his tongue dart out to part her folds. Belle’s hands tangled in his hair, her hips moving against him involuntarily. He continued to lick her, feeling himself grow impossibly harder at the taste of her. He felt he could come apart simply from the delicious little noises she was making, gasping and moaning as her hands clenched harder at his hair.

He slipped one finger inside her, gently thrusting as his tongue swirled around her clit. Belle’s hands gripped his hair, holding him to her as her hips rolled against him. He chanced a second finger, and Belle’s back arched off the bed, her thighs tightening around his head as her inner muscles clenched at his fingers.

It was only then Gold realized he’d been rubbing himself against the mattress until he was almost ready to explode. He was no Don Juan, but he’d always considered himself to be fairly competent at this. Something about Belle had him threatening to come on the sheets rather than inside her. He had to pace himself if he was ever going to last long enough to satisfy her.

Instead he focused on Belle as she tightened and tensed, her orgasm shaking her. The taste of her burst across his tongue and he drank her down, his tongue seeking out every drop of her as Belle continued to shake around him.

“Holy shit,” she breathed out, coming down from her high, still shaking slightly. “That was…that was…no one’s ever done that for me before.”

Gold crawled back up the length of her body, settling himself between her thighs.

“Well then I’m sorry to say, sweetheart, but you’ve had some truly crap boyfriends.”

“Yeah,” Belle agreed, nodding her head before pulling him down to kiss her again. She groaned at the taste of herself on his tongue and Gold wanted nothing more than to be inside her. He kissed across her jaw and down her neck before mouthing at her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Belle sat forward a bit, unclasping the offending garment and throwing it across the room. Finally Belle was completely bare before him.

“I was right,” he breathed, looking down at her reverently. “You’re most enticing in nothing at all.”

Belle’s blush spread down across her chest, the flushed peaks of her firm little breasts even pinker. He couldn’t help himself, he lowered his head and took one peak in his mouth, suckling gently.

Belle cried out, her hands tangling in his hair once more.

“I want you,” she groaned, rolling her hips against his thigh. “I want you inside me.”

He’d promised her all night, but right now he was afraid he’d barely last five minutes. With Belle naked beneath him, grinding her hips against him, her eyes blown wide with lust, he was sure to embarrass himself. But fuck it, Belle wanted him, she’d have him.

He reached for the side table, grabbing a condom out of the top drawer and rolling it onto his length. Then he lined them up, slowly pushing inside her. Belle gripped on to his back, her nails scoring his skin. Gold threw his head back with a groan at the feel of her so tight and wet around him. She pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist until he was buried in her so deep he never wanted to leave.

“You’re incredible,” he panted, kissing her hard as he started to thrust into her. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to be tender and loving and draw out her pleasure. But he lost himself as he pounded into her. Belle’s breathy little cries echoed through his head, her hips snapping up to meet his as she clung to him. There was no way he was going to last.

He snaked his hand down between them, rubbing at the sensitive place above where they were joined. Belle keened as his finger played against her, slipping in their combined wetness.

“Fuck, Liam,” she cried out. “Yes, please!”

She tensed around him, her body going rigid as she called out his name. It was enough to have him coming along with her, groaning out her own name as white light burst behind his eyelids, his whole body wracked by a powerful orgasm. Belle bit down in his shoulder, her body shaking as he continued to pump into her until he was spent.

Finally they stilled, Gold slumping against Belle’s chest as she ran her fingers lightly up and down the length of his spine.

“Holy shit,” she murmured sleepily.

“Mhmm,” Gold grunted against her neck.

“So when you said all night…” Belle continued.

“Give me a ten minute breather,” he returned, slipping from her body and rolling over on his side to spoon up behind her and kiss her neck. Belle ground her bottom back against his sensitive cock. “Maybe five.”

Belle snorted out a laugh, turning over in his arms to kiss him softly. “Ten minutes,” she purred, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face against his chest.

Oh, he was fucked. Quite literally.


End file.
